The Black Family
by Katherine Knight
Summary: After Sirius fell through the veil, Hermione, his former girlfriend, found out she was pregnant. What she'll do?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-eye were all gathered around Hermione's bed while Madam Pomfrey healed Neville's nose. She hadn't waked up yet and Madam Pomfrey wouldn't say anything, unless her sister was here. A bang made everybody turn around to the door.

They watched as the hip longed, curly, white and blue haired girl a nose and eyebrow ring walked in, followed by a worried McGonagall and Dumbledore. The scene reminded Harry and Ron, a similar situation, three years ago...

***_Flashback***_

_- What happened to her__? – The girl asked. Her hair was white, almost silver and she a nose ring._

_- Excuse me, but who are you? – Ron asked._

_- I'm her older sister! – She answered rolling her eyes._

_- Miss Granger... – Dumbledore started._

_- Katherine. – She corrected, through her teeth._

_- Katherine. Why don't we sit down? It might be a little shocking... – Dumbledore was cut again._

_- I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER AND I WANT TO KNOW IT NOW! – She shouted at Dumbledore, exploding everything made of glass on the medical wing. Katherine looked shocked, just like Madam Pomfrey, McGonagall and Dumbledore._

_- Marvellous... I've never seen anyone losing control of their magic like that inside of Hogwarts... – Professor Dumbledore said amazed._

_- How old are you, darling? – McGonagall asked._

_- I'm fifteen. What does that have to do with my sister? What happened to her? – She asked._

_ After explaining Chamber of Secret, fixing the broken things, Dumbledore invited her to attend to Hogwarts, a week later Gryffindor House had a new member._

_ She was the one who discovered who discovered the paper about the basilisk on Hermione's hand and helped us to close the chamber. She helped us to clean Sirius name, demanding a trial and proving him innocent using Veritaserum. She still had the scar on the right side of her face, very similar with Harry's bolt, but hers went from her forehead down her jaw, that she got at the cemitery helping Harry to runaway from Voldemort._

_ She graduated the year before with glory and became seeker of the Harpies._

_***Flashback***_

- What happened? – Kath demanded and after knowing her for three years everybody knew better than discuss with her. Harry started to tell her about his vision of Sirius being tortured by Voldemort at the Department of Mystery, how they went to the Ministry of Magic, how she was hit by a curse, that Sirius was duelling with Bellatriz and that sent him through the veil and that the Minister, finally admitted that Harry and Dumbledore were right about Voldemort.

- This isn't good... – Kath breathed out running her fingers through her head – Sirius is dead_? _– She asked, with tears in her eyes. We nodded and she breathed out heavily – Oh sweet, come here. – She said, opening her arms to Harry, who hugged her and started sobbing, for the first time since Sirius died. He felt comfortable enough to break down on her arms, just like with Hermione. She rubbed his back, muttering comforting words to him. – How am I supposed to tell Hermione Sirius is gone? – She asked. Hermione and Sirius have been dating along the year. They seemed very in love, even though Molly Weasley strongly disagreed...

***_Flashback*** _

_- Hey! – Sirius said, putting two fingers on his lips and whistling, making everyone looks to him – Hermione and I have something to share with you. – Hermione bit her lip, looking over Sirius, who nodded. She took a deep breath._

_- Sirius and I are dating. – She said._

_Silence._

_A dead cold silence._

_- That's unacceptable! – Molly shouted – You can't date him, Hermione! He is too old!_

_- Miss Weasley, while I respect your image and opinion I can make my own decisions. – Hermione said – And I already had too much trouble already convincing Sirius that our age difference doesn't matter, to let anybody's opinion interfere in it._

_- But he is too old! You can't date him! Katherine won't allow it, right? – Molly sounded desperate._

_- Why are you dating each other? – Katherine asked once Molly was done shouting at them._

_- Because I love her and, for some weird reason, she loves me back... – Sirius answered, grabbing Hermione's hand and squeezing it._

_- Are you happy? – Katherine asked to Hermione._

_- More than ever! – Hermione smiled. Kath nodded, getting up slowly. She stopped in front of Sirius, who gulped. It would be funny to see a 6'5'' man afraid of a 5'3'' woman if the tension wasn't so thick._

_- I'm going to say this only one time, so you better listen carefully. – Kath said, deadly calm – You are not to hurt my sister. If you ever hurt her, intentionally, I will hunt you down and rip your head off. With my teeth. Did I make myself clear?_

_- As water. - Sirius answered._

_- Good. Then, you have my blessing. – Katherine said, kissing Sirius cheek and going back to her sit, while Molly muttered about how wrong their relationship was and everybody else congratulated them. After some time Molly came to terms, but still didn't like the situation._

_***Flashback*** _

- It will be hard, but she will be able to get over it... – Ron said, trying to convince himself. Kath shook her head.

- Sirius proposed almost a month ago. She loved him very much. It won't be that easy for her to get over with it.

- I don't think, even if Mr. Black hadn't proposed to, Miss Granger wouldn't be able to get over Mr. Black death that easily. – Madam Pomfrey said.

- What makes you say that? – Harry asked, still hugging Kath.

- I don't think it would be appropriated to tell everyone that.

- They are her friends. They will know, sooner or later. Just say it. – Kath answered.

- Miss Granger is around a month pregnant.

...

- Pregnant? – Minerva was the first to have a reaction.

- Yes.

- Did the curse... ? – Kath stopped herself.

- No. The curse would have made her lose the children, but there was some sort of shield around her belly, that protected them. – Pomfrey explained, easing everybody's mind.

- It was instinctive. Her dream was to be a mother. If she have known she was pregnant she would never have risked her children's life... – Kath looked to Pomfrey – Children. You said children, as in more than one baby. Why would you say children? – Kath asked, panicking.

- She is expecting twins. Pomfrey said. The glasses around the room started to shake, while Kath tried to control her breathing. She pushed Harry away, gently, and walked out the infirmary. A couple of seconds later there was a scream and the noise of glass exploding. A few minutes later she walked back in, with her fist bleeding. She dismissed Madam Pomfrey, sat in a chair by Hermione's side and buried her face on her hands.

- Can somebody tell me how the bloody hell am I suppose to tell my sister that she is pregnant and that the father of her children, the man she loves and was suppose to marry her, is dead? – Kath asked with a broken voice.

- We could offer her to make an... – Dumbledore started, after sometime of silence, but was cut by Kath.

- You better think twice about what you will say because if you finish that sentence with the word abortion I swear on my life I will forget you are Albus Dumbledore and I will rip your tongue out and make you eat it! – She growled, making him shut his mouth.

- I believe I have an idea. – Lupin said, putting his hand on Kath's shoulder, making her look up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

- I like that plan... – Kath said after listen to Remus plan - But I don't think she will agree with every single thing in it and I won't obligate her to do anything. – She warned – Madam Pomfrey, do you have any idea of when she will wake up? – Kath asked.

- I gave her a sleepy and a pain potion. It will probably wear off in a day. No longer. – She answered.

- Alright. I'll go with Lupin to the Ministry to make the recognition of Sirius will and set things up. I'll be back before the sunset. – Kath said getting up.

**A day later**

Katherine was with her face on her hands, sitting by her side when Hermione woke up.

– Hey, dear, how do you feel? – The older girl asked, offering her hand to her sister.

– I'm a little sore, but I'll be fine, what happened? – Hermione asked with a husky voice. Kath handed her a glass of water – So... ?

- Mya... The news I have... They are not good. – Kath fought with the words – They are very bad...

- What happened? – Hermione asked, alarmed.

- I have two news for you. – Katherine said slowly – I want you to try, at least try, to stay calm, okay?

- You're freaking me out, Kath! – Hermione said.

- Okay. – The older girl took a deep breath – After you passed out, the Death Eaters found you, Harry and Neville. The Order showed up, a few minutes later, and they fought.

- How about the prophecy? – Hermione interrupted – Did they get it?

- No, the prophecy fell on the ground. It's broken.

- So what's the bad news are? – Hermione asked, sitting up, with Kath's help. Her sister took a deep breath and sat on the bed, beside Hermione.

- Sirius was hit during...

- Is he okay? – Hermione interrupted, startled.

- Hermione... He went through the veil. – Kath said slowly – Darling... He's gone.

- Gone? – Hermione asked, her voice breaking, shaking her head in denial.

- I'm sorry, darling. – Kath said with tears in her eyes.

- NO! – Hermione screamed, wincing in pain and started to sob – NO! NO! – Kath brought her sister closer and hugged her tightly shushing her and trying to get her to calm down, since she was sobbing hard enough to be shaking.

- Hermione...

- He can't be dead... Please, please tell me he is not dead... – Hermione pleaded her sister.

- Mya... I wish I could but... – Kath said, and Hermione started to sob again – Shush... Darling I know you're hurt, but there is another thing I need to tell you. Maybe it will make it easier for you...

- What is it? – Hermione whispered, hugging her sister.

- I'm just going to say it, alright? – Hermione nodded, not letting her go – You are pregnant. – She said softly.

- Pregnant? – Hermione asked, after sometime.

- Yes. Madam Pomfrey made all the tests on you. You are expecting twins. – Kath said, rubbing her back – I know this is not the best time or way to receiver this kind of news, but I thought it would be the best way to get you calm. – Hermione nodded, hugging her sister tighter.

- The curse that Dolov hit me... – Hermione asked between sobs.

- It would have made you lose the babies, but your body had a shield around your belly, so the babies are fine. Here, drink that. – Kath offered her a cup. She drank, getting sleepy. Kath made her lay and covered her.

- You gave me a sleep potion? – Hermione asked, groggily.

- Yes. You need to rest. Even though the curse didn't hurt the babies, it did hurt you and it might affect the babies, somehow. – Kath said, kissing her forehead.

- Sirius was right... – Hermione said, yawing – You should be on... Slytherin...

- Probably... – Kath said – I will be here when you wake up. I will always be here if you need me, sweetie. – That was the last thing Hermione heard before she went to sleep.

**Hermione's POV**

I opened my eyes and stared the ceiling of the medical wing. Sirius is dead. My fiancé is dead. I'm pregnant.

– What am I gonna do? – I whispered to myself, holding back the tears and touching my belly.

- We have a plan... – Kath said, sleepy, by my side – You don't have to accept, but it's the only plan we had. How are you feeling?

- I don't know. Right now, I feel numb.

- Numb is good, right now. It will give you time to prepare for when your feeling decide to show up. – I nodded – Are you hungry? – I raised my eyebrow – No sleep potions this time, I promise. Dobby. – She called once I nodded.

- What can Dobby do for older Miss Granger? – Dobby asked, after appearing with a small pop.

- Can you bring lunch to my sister? And a glass of wine for me? – Kath asked.

- Yes, ma'am. – He said bowing and turning to me – Dobby is glad to see Miss is alright. Dobby was very scared when he heard what happened to Miss.

- Thank you, Dobby. – I answered. He disappeared in a small pop, to reappear a few minutes later with a plate full of food and a glass with pumpkin juice and other with wine, bowing and disappearing again – What's the plan? – I asked

- Sirius left you a house. – She said.

- A house? – I asked, confused – You mean the Grimmauld Place? I thought he was going to leave that for Harry.

- The Grimmauld is on Harry's and Remus name. He left you another house. In Greece. Apparently, he was planning to live there with you, after you two married. – Kath explained.

- He did mention that he visited Greece when he was younger and that he wanted to come back. I said I heard Greece its great place to live, but I didn't think he would actually consider living there! – I said, surprised.

- The Blacks already had the house. He was reforming and cleaning it... He also left you half of the family Black wealth. Congratulations, you're a billionaire. – Kath smiled slightly, checking my reaction – The other half is Harry's and Remus. – She waited for the information sink. It took a while.

- Wait, you guys are expecting me to live in Greece? – I panicked – What about you guys? I don't want to be far from you! Will I be alone? And what about school?

- Calm down. – Kath asked, making me take a deep breath – Yes, we want you to go to Greece. If you accept, Dumbledore will arrange portkeys to McGonagall, Snape and himself so they can come by. And about school, you and I both know that you won't be able to keep coming to school. If anybody finds out that you are pregnant with Sirius babies, you will have a bigger target on you than now, that you just are Harry Potter's best friend. Since Yo- Since V-Voldemort revealed himself at the Ministry, that night, the Death Eaters didn't kept the low profile, so... – She shook her head - About your education, our plan covers it too. The essays would be delivered to you and you send back to teachers so they correct and grade it. About potions, Severus offered to come by every weekend, with whatever you need to make the potions and grade it. Your friends will be able to come visit you on the weekends too. And I'd be living with you.

- So basically, I will still be studying at Hogwarts, I will only, not be able of actually come to Hogwarts? – I asked.

- Yes.

- Okay. – I nodded – Why wouldn't I like that plan?

- Yes. It's the next part you probably won't like very much... – Kath said, taking a deep breath – Well, since the Death Eater's aren't keeping the low profile, the Order need safe houses. And they want to make the house in Greece one of those.

- A safe house? – I asked, raising my eyebrow.

- Yes. – She answered.

- Protecting who? – I had a bad feeling about this.

- Oh, damn... Ahn... You won't like... – She stuttered.

- Just say it! – I snapped.

- The Malfoy's and the Zabini's... – She said with a low voice, probably, hopping I didn't listen. But I did. I took a deep breath.

- How am I... Why would I allow Lucius and Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini to get anywhere close to me, much less live with me? – I snapped.

- Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me explain! Please, please, with cherries on top? – She asked, biting her lip, which means that she's worried.

- Go ahead! – I said crossing my arms – I wonder what in the world would make me change my mind... Would make you change your mind, and even consider the idea of helping two guys that were planning on kill me and my friends a couple of days ago, and their children, who made my life in Hogwarts a hell! – I just didn't shout because of my chest that was hurting already.

- Calm down, I will explain, but please don't make any effort. You don't have to accept. – She said, making me lay, looking worry. I nodded for her to continue – The Zabini's, hah... You would, only, be helping Blaise and Penelope, his mother. You see, they were... huh... kept hostages by Stefan, Blaise's father. And while Blaise was at Hogwarts, his father threat to beat his mother if Blaise disobeyed him. Mya, Madam Pomfrey had to break a couple of ribs and an arm of Penelope so she could put back in the right place so it would heal correctly. – I could see how that hurt my sister, since it was something she had went through with mom and dad, before they died – That's why he was nasty with everybody. To protect his mom. – She said drinking her wine.

- What about Malfoy's? – I asked, afraid of what I'd hear. Blaise Zabini was snob, yes, but with everybody, not particularly with me. Draco and Lucius Malfoy seemed nasty with me and my friends, specifically. I never met Narcissa, so I don't know about her.

- It would only be Lucius and Draco. They were under the liquid version of the Imperious curse. – She said – Apparently, Narcissa is as crazy as her sister, Bellatriz. Once she married Lucius, she was already a Death Eater, but she didn't involved Lucius until Draco was born, because, since the Malfoy family are loaded with money, she was the one providing founds on V-Voldemort's cause. Last year thought, Voldemort wanted Lucius and Draco on his guard. Apparently Narcissa was getting ready for this, because since Draco's first year she gave both, her husband and son, the potion.

- But they are off the potion now...? – I asked, after the information sank.

- Yes. Happily, Severus and Lucius are childhood friends and Severus noticed that there was something wrong with Lucius and Draco, who is his godson. Since he was believed to be Voldemort spy, inside the Order, he entered, without much trouble, in one dinner on Malfoy Manor, found out where Narcissa kept the potions and, after research, he found out what it was, but there wasn't a counter-curse or antidote, so he started to work on it. He only found out this year though. Dumbledore had all Death Eaters locked and Severus asked him to bring Lucius to Hogwarts, where he managed the antidote on him and, then, on Draco. They are actually great people. Very nice, it's... disturbing. They were all apologies to me, to you, to the Weasley's... – She said with a weird face. She shook her head - Currently Lucius is at the Grimmauld Place until we find them a safe house, just like Penelope. They managed to get the divorce, with Dumbledore's help, yesterday, so they have no connections with their formers spouses, whatsoever, anymore.

- That's... I don't even know what to say... – I said, processing the information I had just received.

- You don't have to decide nothing now, dear. Take you time to decide. It's too much information for just one person. – She said getting up and stretching herself.

- So, the Malfoy's are not bad people, they are just associate with a person who is bad? – I asked, the information that said that the Malfoy's were actually nice people took some effort sank – I'll just believe when I see it.

- Exactly what I said! Anyway, the boys, Ginny and Luna are freaking out to see you. I'll pick them up, okay? – She asked and started to walk once I nodded – Hey! – She said, turning around – When was it? – She asked, with a soft voice – It was the day he proposed to you, wasn't it? – I nodded, knowing she was talking about my first time.

- Yes. – I answered to myself, playing with the engagement ring he gave to me. Kath hugged me kissed my forehead, muttering "I'm sorry" and left. I cried as I remembered that day.

- Hermione? – I heard Ginny's voice and turned around, hiding my face with my hair. Luna was by her side; Harry, Ron and Neville were a little behind, looking carefully towards me – I know you probably tired of being asked that, but how are you? – She asked, moving closer to me – Hermione... – She called when I didn't look up, brushing my hair from my face – Oh Mione... – She said hugging me. I hugged back, feeling the tears running down my face.

- I will be okay. – I said, once she pulled back – Harry... – I called, offering my hand to him. He took it and I pulled him into a hug. We stayed that way for a few minutes before we parted. – Are you guys okay? – I asked, brushing away Harry's tears.

- I've been better, but I'll live... – Ron looked to Neville and Luna, who nodded, agreeing. - So... The only thing we know about the bloody plan is that you have a house somewhere that Sirius left to you... Will you tell the rest of the plan? – Ron asked curious.

- I have to decide the details, first then I'll tell you everything...

- But... – Harry started – You will continue to at Hogwarts right? At least until the end of this year... Right? – He asked, making me nod.

- And will you accept? The Malfoy's and Zabini in your house? – Ron asked – We heard McGonagall and Snape talking about it... – He explained.

- Excuse me... – There was a soft voice and everybody turned around to see Draco Malfoy, with his hands in his pocket and blushing slightly and Blaise Zabini looking uncomfortable. _I don't think I've ever seen Draco Malfoy blush... Or Blaise Zabini blush... Or any of them uncomfortable, as a matter of fact... _I thought – Can we talk with you? – He asked looking at me. I nodded and he blushed harder.

- We are here to apologize. – Zabini said, when Malfoy stuttered.

- Yes. – Malfoy said, nodding – We have been completely imbeciles with you... With all of you. And it was wrong... And you probably should have punched me more often... – He blubbered, making me laugh a bit.

- Maybe... – I joked. It felt a bit wrong to be laughing when Sirius was dead, but I felt like anytime someone would come and say that it was just a joke, even thought I knew it wasn't. He nodded and they made their way out the infirmary – Hey, can you ask my sister to come in, please? – He nodded again and left. Five minutes later Kath entered the room and sat by my side.

- You wanted to see me.

- I accept. The plan. – I said – You are right. He is different. Both of them. I don't know... I feel like I can trust them... At least Draco and Blaise, I don't know about their parents, but I'm willing to give it a shot... – Kath smiled, nodded and kissed my forehead.

- Okay, I'll warn them. How do you feel right now, sugar? – She asked.

- A little dizzy, because of the medication, but I feel a bit better. – I answered.

- Okay, I'm going to warn everybody that you accepted the plan. Madam Pomfrey said that you can leave after lunch. I have to leave and check everything, so we will only see each other again at the end of the term. If anything happens, you, any of you – She said looking around – owl me. – She said getting up – Oh, and don't discuss whatever you have to discuss around the halls. The walls here have ears. Go somewhere private and I'm not talking about Gryffindor common-room. – She said ogling me. I nodded, knowing she was talking about the RoR – Well, goodbye. I'll see you soon. – She kissing and hugging each one of us, including Ron, who stayed redder then, he usually does. – And don't walk alone, okay? Be always in pairs or groups. – With that she left, leaving us with our own thoughts.

- Yes... – Ron said, breaking everybody's concentration – The Second War has officially started.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Merry Christmas!_**

**_Sorry I took too long to post this chapter, I had a little trouble at school, but it's all okay now._**

**_Ps. I'm thinking about adding a gay couple on the story. What do you think about that? If you like he idea, review me with the couples you'd like to see. The two characters that apear the most will be my gay couple, if this idea has a good level of accepetence..._**

**_I hope you like this chapter._**

**The Black Family**

**Chapter 3**

**Lucius Malfoy POV **

– Here we are... – The elder Miss Granger said opening her arms and motioning around the house.

- Alright... – Penelope started, looking around – Where exactly is here? – She asked. After deliberation, the order decided to spend the summer holidays on the house Sirius Black left to Hermione, since the house is on the protection of the Fidelius Charm and there was only five persons knew where it stayed and it would keep it that way.

- It's an island. There is one small town eight miles north and one ten miles west. The propriety is about five miles, totally, including the two miles of beach. – Remus explained, motioning us to follow him – This is the living room. Now sit down, please. We want to explain a few things before we settle down.

- There are only five persons that know the location of this house, as you already been informed. – Katherine explained – They are: Hermione, the owner of the house; me, I'm the secret keeper; Remus, he was the one performing the spell.

- Who are the others two? – Ronald asked. I knew that he is a good boy, but I just can't stand to his lack of politeness. I've seen the other Weasleys, it only lacked that much of common sense on him. I wonder what has gone wrong…

- I was getting there. – Katherine answered, with an irritate look on her face – The others two are Fred and George. They…

- Why can the twins know, but Harry and I can't? – Ronald interrupted again. Katherine took a deep breath and walked over him, stopping just a couple of feet from him. She was seven inches smaller than him, but the look on her face would scare anyone.

- Ronald. If you interrupt me once more, I'm going to stitch your mouth an un-sharp needle. – She said, calmly, like she was talking about the furniture – Do you want me do stitch you mouth with an un-sharp needle? – She asked.

- No… - He answered with a small voice, shaking his head.

- Can I assume that you won't be interrupting me anymore, then? – She asked.

- I won't. – He answered.

- Good. – She said, going back to where she was before – Now, as I was saying, the twins know because they helped me to develop this. – She showed a necklace with a pendant – It's very similar to a portkey. There are two differences thought: it's not traceable and it can do three things depending on what you do. If you rub it clockwise it will take you to the safe-house where the Greengrass girls and the Nott's will be placed; anti-clockwise it will bring you here; if you press this jewel – She pointed to a blood-red, drop-shaped rock in the middle of the in the middle of the pendant – and say the name of someone, with a necklace, obviously, the rock in this person's necklace will get warm, so the person will know that you want to see them. It's to be use in emergencies, only! – She warned and the twin and Remus started to give one to everybody. – Now, the house has 4 floors. The first, second and third floor have thirty rooms. Ten rooms in each. There are five suits and three bathrooms in each floor. The ground floor has a kitchen, a dining room, four living rooms and the library from the Grimmauld Place has been brought here. Your things are already on your rooms. The door will glow when you pass in front of it. Before you settle yourselves, give me your wands. – She finished, sitting on a chair, close to the fireplace and resting her head on one of her hands.

- What for? – Ginny asked, being the first to give her wand, making Katherine's head up.

- Deactivate the tracking spell placed by the ministry at the wands, so they won't know where we are when we make magic. There are too many Death Eaters infiltrated at the ministry. – She answered in a tired, automatic voice. As she gives back the wands, their owners started to go to the dining room, since a house elf appeared in short time saying that the dinner was ready.

- I don't know if you realize, - Draco whispered to me – but the room is sort of blue. Like in actually blue. And cold, even with the firelight on. – I nodded, having noticed that the room was getting darker and colder as Katherine seemed to get more tired.

- Are you alright? – I asked, while she made my wand untraceable - Katherine? – I called. She didn't seem to hear.

- Sorry, did you say something? – She asked, giving me my wand back. Her stormy hazel eyes seemed filled with sadness.

- Are you okay? – I asked again, kneeling in front of her, so she didn't have to look up.

- I… No. Not really. – She answered after hesitate, her eyes filling slightly with tears – I just need a good shower, but thanks for asking. – She gave me a forced smile and got up – You should go eat. You don't eat anything since breakfast, helping us to get everything and everybody ready to come here. – She said, getting up and starting to walk.

- Neither do you. – I answered, following her until the bottom of the stairs, making her turn around.

- You don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine. – She said, touching my cheek slightly and climbing the stairs.

- She likes you.

- Frederick… - I acknowledge, turning around to see the twins staring at me.

- It's Fred, Mister Malfoy… - George corrected.

- It's Lucius, then. – I answered – What do you mean she likes me? She was only being gently…

- No. She likes you. – Fred said – Normally when someone asks her…

- … if she is feeling alright, she doesn't answer. – George finished – That means that she…

- …trusts you. Even thought you haven't spent too much time together.

- Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that you are an elemental too.

- How do you know I'm an elemental? – I asked.

- You guys are the only ones who can say who's Fred… - George started.

- And who's George. – And Fred finished – You can.

- Kath can.

- Draco and the Greengrass ladies can too, but they don't have the slit-shaped pupil, so we are guessing that they haven't complete the transformation yet.

- That's very clever of you. Not many people are able to figure an elemental out without have seen them losing their control of emotions. – I said, moving towards them - But how come I wasn't able to recognize her? Elementals have different magical prints then ordinary wizards and witches. I just assumed she was a fake elemental.

- She is on potions to control her magical core. It was getting out of control. – Fred started.

- You see, Dumbledore couldn't find anyone to help her to learn to control her core, when she found out what she was. – George explained.

- But her potion is wearing off, right? – I asked and they gave a shaky laugh.

- Not really… - George answered.

- She took a double dose… - Fred said, starting to move.

- … five minutes before we came here…

- We don't know what to do anymore… - They finished together, entering the kitchen.

- Isn't thirty rooms sort of big for a summer house, Hermione? – Harry asked her, while eating.

- Sirius planned to live here with her, Harry. – Lupin answered – He wanted to make this house the new Black Manor. The Grimmauld Place held too bad memories to him. In fact, he wanted us to blow it down and built a new one on its place.

- Where is Kath? – Hermione asked to the twins.

- She went upstairs… - George answered, sitting at the table.

- She is tired. – Fred completed, mimicking his brother.

- Is she alright? – She asked, looking at me.

- She said she was a bit tired… - I answered and started to eat my food. She nodded and went back eating with a worried expression. I looked around.

William, Charlie, Ronald and Ginny were busy eating, chatting and laughing. Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Harry, Hermione and the three Greengrass were chatting politely, asking basic questions about each other. While Nikole and Penelope talked with Molly and Arthur about random subjects, Lupin, Fred and George were chatting about Katherine's situation. I walked over them, once I had finished my food.

– Are you sure the potion is not working anymore? – Lupin asked, worried.

– We are sure. – George answered, followed by Fred, both with equally worried voices.

– I don't know what to try anymore! – Lupin breathed – It's like she is refusing to be controlled. Maybe Severus has some idea of what to do… - He wandered.

- Perhaps I can help. – I said.

- How so? – Fred and George asked together, raising their brows.

- What element is she? – I asked.

- Fire. – The three of them answered.

- I may be water, but my father was fire. He thought me a few things that maybe be useful to help Katherine to control her magical core.

- If you really can help her… - Fred said putting an arm across my shoulder.

- … you will be our hero. – George finished, mimicking his brother.

- That's really an honor, - I said – but I'm not really comfortable with touching, just yet… - They put their arms up and apologized – Yet, have Severus to make a Blissful Potion. She is overwhelmed with all that is happening. The fact that her sister is pregnant just took the last bit of energy she had…

- How do you know? – Fred asked, lowering his voice and pulling me away from the commotion of people having dinner, followed by George and Lupin.

- We haven't told to anybody yet. Only the ones in the hospital with her, Fred and I, knows. – George finished.

- Ah… Her smell is different. – I explained – It's like there is two smells on her. Hers and one that belongs within her, right now.

- Is… Is that some weird elemental thing? – The twins asked together, I nodded.

- Our senses are heightened. – I said, they nodded slightly, in understand.

- Can you talk to her? About helping her? – Lupin asked me.

- I'll talk to her tomorrow.

It's been a week since Draco and I, with the other Dark members, as Fred and George insist in calling us, got at Hermione's safe house. The order had given us two weeks to settle down and get to know the island, before they start training us.

It's also been a week I started to teach Katherine how to control her magical core. She was exceptional, until this morning. That was bugging me.

- … Lucius. – Severus called, making me lift my head from the book I was paying no attention, whatsoever, and see him, Lupin, Fred, George, Harry, Ronald, Draco and Blaise looking at me.

- I'm sorry, I spaced out. – I apologized.

- We realized that, Father. We could see the wheels moving in your head. What were you thinking so hard about?

- Katherine classes.

- Is she doing okay? – Fred and George asked.

- That's just it. – I breathed out – She was outstanding. At first, I'd teach her and she'd do it at first try, but this morning it was like she couldn't see, at all, what I was doing with my fingers. – I explained – I had to go over and put her fingers the right way. After sometime she got up with an angry expression, apologized for the trouble and left. Do you know why she was so upset? – I asked to be met with a dead silence and blushing people.

- Ahn… - Harry stuttered – It was sunny this morning… She really couldn't see your fingers… - He said blushing.

- What do you mean? – Blaise asked furring his brows.

- Oh, yeah… - Ronald said running his hand through his hair – Kath is blind.

- What? – Blaise, Draco and I asked, our jaws dropping.

- It's not like that, you insufferable prat! – Fred and George almost shouted, hitting the back of Ronald's head.

- OI! She can't see, so she is blind. – Ronald answered.

- She can see, you ignorant. – Severus replied.

- Can anyone bother to explain? – Draco asked.

- Ahn… You see… - Harry started. _Very well articulated I may add – _She had a chronic photophobia, but with a few spells and sunglasses she could go through the day at school without much problem.

- When she finished her transformation as an elemental she only needed sunglasses and an occasional headache potion. – Severus continued.

- What happened, then? – I asked.

- The Triwizard Champion happened. – Fred and George said.

- You know that Harry and her, both went to the graveyard, right? – Lupin asked. Draco and I nodded

- After we landed there – Harry started – I told her I had been dreaming about that place just in time for her to see Wormtail coming out from the house and push me down, behind a mausoleum. Voldemort – We all flinched and Harry rolled his eyes – told him to kill her and he casted the curse. She was able to shield herself, but she was thrown back and hit her head in a rock, passing out, so all their attentions were for me. I don't know how much time had passed with him using the _Imperious_ and _Cruciatus_ curses on me and on the Death Eaters he had called. I just remember being laying there, trying to reach for my wand, when he casted the killing curse and I closed my eyes. When I opened again Kath was in front of me with a full _protego_. She slapped my face and shouted that if I was going to give up so easily she would make sure Voldemort didn't kill so she could do it. – He took a deep breath – She lowered the shield and started dueling with, both, Voldemort and Wormtail, while I tried to reach for my wand. I got out of the shield for just a moment to catch my wand and _accio_ the cup, so we could come back, and yelled to Kath to hold my hand. That the attention of Voldemort. He threw a curse, I had never heard of, on me. If I shield myself from the curse I wouldn't have been able to catch the cup and I didn't know what would have happened, so I decided to take a chance. Right before the cup touched my hand and the curse hit me, Kath put herself in the curse's way and hugged me. Before I could even think we were back at Hogwarts. Kath had pushed me away and kneeled with her hands on her head, breathing hard. Everybody was cheering and made their ways to us, chatting and screaming.

- George and I realized that something was wrong, so we ran to her. Right before we reach out for her she gave a bone-freezing scream and grabbed her hair looking up. Her eyes were bleeding. Everybody just stopped. No one knew what to do, not even Dumbledore. – Fred said.

- No one, but professor Snape. – George corrected – Apparently he had been reading over a book full of ancient curses, it's effects and how to break them. There was one small mention on it about the curse he used. It would kill one's senses slowly, before kill them. It was a bit easier to research more about it, but it was still took fifteen minutes, with about twenty people helping. It might not sound much, but by the time they found out how to reverse the curse she had already lost half of her vision.

- We assumed that the curse attacked her eyes first because it was already "damaged", as Madam Pomfrey not-so-kindly putted. – Harry said – Kath is able to see shadows of things at day, but nothing more. At night she's able to see things if the light is down.

Silence.

– She can't be blind! – Blaise said after shaking his head – I've seen her playing Quiddich. She's not blind!

- She said it's easier to play without seeing, because seeing tricks. She is authorized to use a spells to make her hearing heightened while she is playing.

- I don't know what to think… - I said, overwhelmed with that new information.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – July**

**Kath's POV**

**- **Kath please, I beg you: Let me rest... – Ronald begged, I rolled my eyes.

- Are you able of blocking the Imperious curse? – I asked pointing my wand to him. He denied – Then no. _Imperio_! Dance, Weasel. – He started to dance. I heard Harry laughing behind me and turned around.

- Kath, don't you think you are being too harsh? – Lupin asked me. I lowered my wand.

- Rest Ronald. – I said and turned around – No, Remus. I'm not being too harsh. They have to be prepared. Harry already can block it, so can Hermione. I already got you, the Weasleys, except Ron and Ginny, to block it too. There are still the rest of the kids and I have to do it before the term starts.

- Your sister is crazy, Hermione! – I heard Ron say.

- _Locomotor Mortis. – _I casted and he fell – Constant vigilance, Ronald! – I said.

- Okay, I get it! Release me. – He said.

- Nah... Release yourself.

- You are the one who have to release me. – Ronald said, rolling his eyes.

- Well, find a way. Do you think a Death Eater will let you go? Work something out. Release yourself. – I turned around – Draco, you're up. – I heard he get up and walk to me – _Imperio._ Jump, Draco.

- I don't want to! – He screamed after a six minutes jumping, stopping.

- That was good. It needs to be better thought. Congratulations. – I smile a bit. There was a week and a half that I started to train everybody. And they were going fine, I wasn't. The potions to control my magical core were wearing off faster. I didn't have much time to have Lucius to teach more ways to control it. I could only hope when the young ones go back to school I have more time.

- Alright, break time. – Fred said, putting an arm around my shoulder – You all go to...

- ... shower. – Finished George, mimicking his brother – We are all going to town today to celebrate Harry's birthday.

- Go! Don't take too long! – They finish together. I heard everybody move inside the house. I sighed and sat on porch.

- What's the matter? – Lucius asked, sitting by side.

- My magical core is oscillating. – I answered.

- And... ?

- I'm worried about Hermione...

- Why?

- Her pregnancy is advancing and she is still acting like someone is going to come around to her and tell that it was all a sick joke. Tell her that Sirius is not really dead. – I breathed out – I don't know when she will finally break, but I know that if her pregnancy is too far it won't be good, either for her or the babies. – I explained. He was about to say something when Camille (Daphne and Astoria Greengrass five year old sister) interrupted.

- Aren't you both coming? – She asked, climbing on my back and laughing as I got up and span around.

- We were just talking a bit, little one. – Lucius answered, getting up, taking her and putting her down – We are heading inside. – She ran inside, humming a song and we made our ways to our rooms.

- Okay! We are going to share in four groups, because we are going in cars. – George said. It was already night, so I could see a bit. They were leading everybody to the garage.

- George, Remus and Prof. Snape and I will be driving. – Fred finished.

- I'm no longer your professor, you can call me by my given name. – Severus said, rolling his eyes.

- You won't let us call you, Sev, so you still Prof. Snape. – They answered sticking their tongs out and opening the door.

- Bloody Merlin! Where did you get those? – Breathed Blaise, drooling on the '96 Camaro and Ferrari (couple of each).

- That's all the Grangers, over here. – Fred and George answered to pointing to Hermione and I.

- What? – Hermione said – My grandfather owned the publicity company who do their merchandise and he passed it to us. We get a couple examples every year. Kath choose those. – She shrugged.

- I didn't know you could drive... – Harry said, his eyes widening – Oh Merlin, Kath I'm sorry...

- You know, you guys don't have to watch out to every single sentence just not to hurt my feelings. I'm alright Harry. I can't. – I answered smiling – You better take care of my dears. – I warned and made my way to the Camaro.

We divided ourselves in: Severus, Lucius, Draco, Blaise and I, in the black Camaro; Remus, Tonks (who I had brought this morning), Harry, Ronny and Hermione; Fred, Theo, Astoria, Daphne and Camille; George, Bill, Charlie, Penelope and Nikole. Everybody dressed in shirts and jeans, a few in dresses. Arthur and Molly decided to stay on the house for some time alone.

We took around thirty minutes on the road, which I liked, since I could see a sixty percent of everything. Only trees and jungle, but is still a better than shadows. I was very tempted to look back and look how Lucius had turned out after four years, since I heard Nikole and Penelope gossiping about how he only got better with the years, but I didn't. I already have a crush on him. It won't help me a bit to actually look at him. The picture I had of him was pretty much enough.

- We are going to that restaurant, where we have a reservation, - Remus explained everybody, once everybody was out of the cars. Severus offered his arm to me, knowing it was too bright for me to see and I wasn't used to the place. He led me inside and helped me with the seat. He sat on my right. I started to touch the things in front of me so I would know where everything was when I scent spearmint, dew, a hint of vanilla and something I couldn't quite put a finger on.

- Do you mind if I sit here? – Lucius asked, putting, lightly, a hand on my arm. I took a deep breath, his scent overcoming me and shivering and bit.

- Be my guest. – I smiled, trying to instead my breath and my beating heart. _Damn this man and his scent. I'm going to burst into flames if he keeps getting so close._

Once everyone settled down and ordered their food, we started congratulating Harry and making toasts. We have decided to give his presents once we were back to the house, so he wouldn't have to hold a bunch of things.

It was around 10pm when a band started to play a dancing song. Hermione pulled Harry to dance and soon there was only Severus, Lucius and I on the table chatting a bit.

- Russ, why don't you ask Nikole to dance with you? – I asked after sometime. I couldn't see, but I knew for sure he raised his eyebrow in disdain.

- Seriously? – He asked – Do you actually expect me to dance in front of my students with the mother of one of them?

- Of course I don't expect you to do something like that. But I have a few arguments that could make you change your mind... – I answered smiling.

- Amuse me. – He asked.

- Well, first, you're on vacation, so they are not your students until the term starts.

- What makes you think she would want to dance with me? – He replayed.

- She was a bit upset when the twins asked you if you were dancing and said no... – Lucius answered for me – I think you are being too nice. You are becoming more approachable. – He laughed.

- Alright, what makes you think I want to dance with her? – He tried.

- Russ, I could see the jealous in your eyes when that man asked her to dance and I can't see a palm in front of my face, in this light. – I laughed – Plus the table started to shake.

- Plus, I'm pretty sure you growled. – Lucius said laughing a bit – I guess you have a crush.

- I don't...

- Russ! – I cut him – You own me. I want you to go to the dance floor, forget, just for one night about your duties as a professor, as a spy and as the bloody royal prick you pretend to be and ask Nikole to dance. – I demanded.

- Why would you exchange what I own you for that? – He asked

- Because, in my way of thinking, you and Harry are the two persons who must deserve to be happy, in all this mess. – I answered. – I don't want to hear it! – I said when he started to protest – Go!

- You deserve to be happy too. – He said getting up and kissing my forehead, before he left the table.

- How did you managed to do that? – Lucius asked leaning closer to me and I had to stop myself from shivering. _Oh Circe! I'm turning up to be such a girl! _I groaned inwardly. _And think again, why would he ever want someone like you? You're not worth it... _I mean voice that I wish could burry completed. I blinked to stop the tears gathering in the corner of my eyes from falling and shook my head so the memories would stay away.

- I just don't let him think he scares me... – I answered, after a cleared my throat, forcing a smile.

- Hum... Does he? – He asked – Scares you, I mean.

- Sometimes. – I answered – But he doesn't need to know that. – I downed my shot of vodka.

- Alright, I'm tired! – Penelope said, sitting and drinking something.

- Broke some hearts out there, Penny? – Lucius laughed.

- Now, now Lucius, be a good boy okay? – Said answered.

- Why are you talking to me like I am a bloody dog? – He asked indignity clear on his voice and I laughed.

- Can any of you two explain to me, - Penelope started, clearing dismissing Lucius – why aren't you both dancing out there?

- What? – I asked, my eyes widening. _Dancing with Lucius is not a good idea. Too close._

- You still have no tact at all, do you Penny? – Lucius asked and then got up – Kath, will you dance with me? – He asked, with a smile in his voice, probably offering his hand, but there was also a hit of insecurity and tension in it.

- Sure. – I answered getting up and reaching out for his hand.

He led me to the dance floor as Voulez Vous, by ABBA started to play. I gulped.

- You seem nervous... – Lucius said, resting a hand on my lower back and other on my waist.

- I'm not used to dance like this... – I answered.

- With a partner? – He asked, spinning me around.

- With people watching. – I corrected. We danced three other songs (all slow, I had the impression that the band was trolling me. Or one of the twins.)I asked Lucius to show me the way to the bathroom.

- I will wait here, if you are okay with it, of course. – He said stopping and I nodded – We are in front of a hall. The girl's restroom is on the second door, on the left. – He told me. I thanked him and I made my way to through the hall, touching the wall distractedly, trying to stead my breath and pretend that the way Lucius scent was all over me and the way his arms were around me didn't make naughty thoughts run through my mind, making me all hot and bothered.

I opened a door, trying to clear my head from those thoughts and looked up. _Why are the lights out? _I thought with myself, frowning and looking around. _I know these scents... What the..._ _? _I stopped. There were two guys, one taller and slightly builder than the other in a hot and heavy snogging session.

The taller had a hand cupping the others face and his arm around the others waist, holding him closer and gridding at him, while the smaller whimpered and moaned shamelessly into the taller's mouth, his hands wandering inside the others shirt. _They upgraded. Now it's definitely dry-humping... Merlin's pants! Are those...? _I took a step back and bumped in something making both of them stop and look at me.

- Kath, we just... – I raised my hand.

- Just... Where is the toilet? – I asked.

- Next door. Miss Granger...

- It's Katherine. Or Kath. And it's really none of my business... Just... Keep going. – I said, getting out of the room and closing the door. _What the bloody hell was that? _I thought with myself, touching the wall. I found the next door praying, _Let it be the toilet. Please, let it be the toilet._ The room that I have entered this time was very clear and had a weird smell and I expired in relieve. _I am in the toilet..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-Hermione's Breakdown**

**August  
>Hermione's POV<strong>

_**#Flashback#**_

_ I was sitting on the library when I saw the black dog, looking at me. I got up, gathering my things and made my way out the castle as fast as I could. _

– _Sirius, what are you doing here? – I said, once I got close to him, looking around, searching for students. He snorted and starts to make his way to the Whopping Willow and entering on the passage on it's root. I followed him, after checking for any curious eyes and immobilizing the tree – Sirius, what do you want? You could have just written to me on that enchanted parchment you gave me. _

– _Keep walking, witch... You'll like it... – He said softly. His voice came from the entrance of the Shrieking House. We have met there four, five times since the begin of the year, so the place was clean now, and Sirius had bought a new bed and couch, so we could be more comfortable._

_- I have to go back before the curfew otherwise that pink toad will... – I said climbing inside the room, but before I could finish my sentence, Sirius grabbed and kissed me._

_- It's good to see you too, love. – He whispered, holding me close. I just nodded still dazed by the kiss and the smell of his cologne. It was incredible how good smelled, even after had just transfigured from a dog. That's one of the reasons I love magic. – Here. – He handed me a big and a small bag._

_- What's that for? – I asked eying him suspiciously. He was dressed differently than usual. He was wearing expensive robes, deep red and black. And he looked like he had actually combed his hair instead of just let it dry in the wind._

_- Don't worry with the pink toad, as you put, I have the twins taking care of everything. Put this on. – He said, motioning for me to go inside a room._

_- You do realize that the fact that you have the twins taking care of everything just worries me more. And why would I put such elegant gown? – I asked, looking inside the big bag._

_- Love, as fast as you put this dress as fast you'll find out what I have planned. Will you? – He asked, with a sided smile._

_- Right. – I said getting in the room, sticking my tongue out to him, while he laughed. After a little fight with the dress and the shoes I looked over the dirt mirror on the wall. The dress was navy, ending on my knees. Very simply, but it was beautiful. The shoes were my biggest problem. – Sirius, why would you pick high heels to me? You know I can't walk on these things... – I said opening the door._

_- You look marvellous, my dear, just as expected. – He smiled – We won't have to walk much, don't worry. Just one more thing... – He waved his wand and my hair tied itself in an elaborated bun – Your face it's too pretty to stay hidden. – He said kissing my hand - Ready?_

_- That depends. Where are we going? – I tried, smiling._

_- Nice try. – He smiles back, reaching something on his jacket pocket._

_- A girl can dream... – I muttered – What are you up to? – I asked suspiciously._

_- What? Can't I take my lovely girlfriend out for a nice dinner without being up to something? – He asked outraged._

_- You combed your hair. – I stated as I motioned to him – And you are wearing robes. You are up to something! What is it?_

_- Fine. – He said – You are right. I am up something. You will find out. But not now. – He said offering his arm. I accepted and he warned – We are going with a portkey, because I believe apparating much unpleasant to you. Ready? – I nodded and in the next moment we were spinning. Differently from my first time with a portkey, we landed graciously._

_- Where are we? – I asked looking around. It can't be..._

_- Venice. – He answered, smiling._

_- Venice? You brought me to Venice? – I asked, while we walked down the street._

_- You said that you came here a few years ago, with your sister and your grandmother and that you ate on the marvellous restaurant, that you would give anything to eat again, so... – He stopped, motioning to the beautiful familiar restaurant in front of us._

_- Why would you do that? – I asked smiling._

_- I want the night to be perfect... – He answered, shrugging his shoulders – Did you like it?_

_- I loved it! – I said hugging him. We kissed, before he led me inside the restaurant. It was a perfect night. The food, the beverages, the conversation. After finishing our desserts, and paying the bill, which Sirius refused to even let me see it, we started walk around the city._

_- Did you like the evening, so far?_

_- Very much. Everything was amazing, Sirius. – I said, smiling at him – But I can't help to think the reason why you brought me here. I'm really curious._

_- I'll tell once we get to the hotel. – He said._

_- Hotel? – I asked. He pointed to a muggle five stars hotel – Are you trying to get in my pants, Black? – I asked – Or in my skirt, at the moment... – I joked, pretending not to be nervous about it._

_- No, darling. – He answered, sensing my feelings – Love, we have talked about it already. I'm fine waiting for when you are ready and completely sure you want to do it. But if the idea of being in a hotel with me gives you ideas I'll be a gentleman and comply._

_- Of course you would. – I laughed, hitting playfully in his chest. He grabbed my wrist and brought me to his chest where he kissed me._

_- Come on… - He said, nibbling my lips sweetly, before grabbing my hand and pulling towards the hotel – Reservation for Mister and Miss Black. – Sirius asked to the receptionist and I raised my eyebrow to him._

_- Miss Black? – I asked him, once we were at the door of the room. He smiled and opened the door. I was in awe by the atmosphere of the room. It had a king-size bed, roses in the room and red candles everywhere. He led me to the double doors and opened them. We could see the vessels and the boats through it. In the sunset, it seemed like a painting – Sirius, this is amazing… - I said in awe – But I still want to know the answer… - I said turning around to look to him._

_- You're not Miss Black, right now, but you can be… - He said, looking to the scenery. He took a deep breath before he turned to look to me._

_- Wh-what do you mean? – I asked, my breath catching in my throat. He grabbed my hand and kissed it's knuckles – Sirius…_

_- Hermione, I know it might be too soon and you may not be ready, but I… I feel like it's the right time. I wouldn't want you to stop your studies or the brilliant carrier you have already you, but I… - He stop, chuckling nervously – I'm rambling aren't I? I'm sorry. I had in mind what I wanted to say, but I'm nervous… - I started breathing hard, knowing what he was about to ask, but, wanting to be sure it was it – I should do this the right way… - He mumbled and kneeled in front of me, again taking a deep breath and kissing my hand, lightly – Hermione Granger, you and I both know I'm not good with words, but I will do my very best. I love you. I'm very certain that you are the love of my life, because you are the first girl who let me down when I flirted with you and I saw you as challenge. You made run for my money. I obligated myself to get to know. To understand why you were able to resist my charms and I ended up falling in love with you. I don't know when I felt for you, but I know it took me too long to realise. It took Ronald Weasley flirting with you to make me realise that I didn't and I don't want any man, but me to have your heart, your soul, your body. Mia… Will you marry me? – He asked, smiling nervously._

_- Sirius… Is this for real? Do you really mean it? – I asked in a husky voice and tears in my eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were gathering in the corner of my eyes._

_- Completely and utterly serious. – His voice wavered a little, though he smiled a bit._

_- Yes. – I nodded, smiling wildly – Yes, yes, yes! A thousand times yes! – He smiled in relieve, got up and kissed with everything he got. He grabbed my hand and putted a ring in my finger and kissed it, picking me up, spinning me around and telling me that he loved me. He putted me down after sometime and gave me a breath taking kiss._

_ His tongue entered my mouth, his beard tickling my lips slightly, as he started to make love with my mouth. His hands wondered to cup my face and to enlace my waist, bringing me closer to him and deepening the kiss. _

_- I love you so much, Hermione. My Hermione. – He whispered nibbling my earlobe and making circles on the back of my neck – I'll do anything for you. To stay with you… I'll never leave you. I will always be here for you._

_- Promise? – I asked, grabbing the lap of the robes._

_- I do. – He smiled at me and I could feel and see sincerity leaking through his words and eyes. I could also see love, truth, lust, passion, desire and devotion in his eyes. I kissed him, trying to pass the most amount of desire I could through the kiss – Wow, what was that, little one? – He asked smiling a bit. Instead of answering I pushed him towards the bed. I climbed on top of him, once he was sitting and vanish his shirt, kissing his nude chest. – Her- Ugh… - He moaned as I nipped his nipple – Love, w-what are… Y-you doing? – He groaned – Hermione… Hermione, if you keep doing that I… - He moaned as I licked his hard defined abs – I can't control myself like that. – He growled, grabbing my hips and turning us around and locking my hands above my head._

_- I want you, Sirius. – I said looking into his eyes, trying to pass the confidence I was feeling, even though I felt nervous. He gulped._

_- Hermione, I didn't ask you to marry me so I could have you… - He started, but I kissed him._

_- I know. But I have been thinking about it so a while. I'm ready and I want to give my virginity with you… - I said – I want you to be my first._

_- And last. – He smiled, kissing me sweetly. He brought me up to his lap and pulled my zipper down, sliding the dress down my body. I wasn't wearing a bra, since the bustier of the dress was more than enough. I was glad that I had decided to wear my black girly boxers today – So eatable. – He whispered, having me to lie on the middle of the bed – I'm going to eat you up, Hermione. – He said in a whispered hungry voice. His eyes were darker than usual. As his mouth met my right nipple and his hand massaged my opposite breast, he positioned himself between my legs and wildly gridded his hard erection on my wet core._

_- S-sirius… - I moaned, throwing my head back, giving him space to kiss and suck my neck and cleavage, trying to add more friction to my dripping core – Please… I need more. – I half begged, half demanded. He smiled and took my panties off._

_- I'll eat you up, my little witch. – He whispered in my ear, with a husky voice, before kiss my neck, the vale between my breasts, my belly, my legs, my tights. He took a deep breath and licked my inside thigh – You smell so, so good, Mia. – He said before he dove and started to lick and suck my core._

_- Aaahhh! – I moaned lightly, trying to press him further. He eagerly obliged, grabbing my tights and pulling me closer, being eager on his ministrations. I felt a weird thing on my lower belly, like something holding something inside my body that wanted to come out._

_He started to suck my clit and massaging the outside of my entrance. He started to finger me slowly, clawing his fingers and hitting my sweet spot. He put another one and started to scissor them, making me writ bellow him, having me moan with abandon._

_The pressure inside my belly, started to grow incessantly. I started to pant, while I moaned, growled, gasped and begged Sirius to let me come. He bit my clit, wriggled his fingers and I lost my breath. All the pressure became a wave of pure pleasure and I felt myself losing all my senses. I went higher than I ever thought I would and as I came down I felt numb. Sleepy._

_I felt a shot of pain and winced as I came down of the high. I opened my eyes to see Sirius above me, looking me, expectedly, in the eyes, his arms on the sides of my head, his breathing hard. I could see he was fighting to stay in control of himself. He took a deep breath. _

_- Are you alright? – He asked, rubbing circle in my cheek._

_- What happened? – I asked, after nodded._

_- You felt asleep. – He answered with a cocky smile._

_- You must feel pretty good about yourself. – I said, smiling._

_- I do. – He smiled, kissing my neck – Does it still hurt? – He asked._

_- A bit. – I nodded, kissing him – But you can move. Maybe it will be better… Or get better. – I said, opening my legs further, as he started, very slowly, to move._

_ He would groan and growl, depending on how I moved or toughed him, so I kept doing it, as far as it was comfortable to me. It didn't take long for the pain to go away and give place to the pressure again, only this time more lightly. He started to speed up slightly, nuzzling my neck and mumbling his love for me. I hugged him and pulled me up, giving him a new angle. He growled and started to thrust harder into me, panting. Sirius grasped my hair, by the back of my head and brought my lips to his, climaxing inside of me, moaning loudly, kissing me slowly and passionately. _

– _I apologize… - Sirius said – I'll make up for that… - He promised, nuzzling my neck, before turning us around, so I was on top._

_ We made love for the rest of that night. _

_- I love you so much, Hermione… - Sirius said, kissing my head, before we dazzled off – I won't ever leave you…_

**#Flashback# **

- Can you pass the butter, Mione? – Ron asked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

After that Harry's birthday I started to feel like I had a hole on my chest. Reason? I think it's finally sinking that Sirius ain't coming back. And I felt angry. How could he do something like that with me? He promised he'd be by my side no matter what. I felt a tear run down my face, which I cleaned fast, but Lucius and my sister had scented it. Bollocks!

Sirius is really gone. He's not coming back. He died. I felt my heart clung and my breath was taken. I felt like I had been kicked on my belly. I got up and started to run outside, but Kath caught my arm.

- Hermione... - She started.

- No. I don't want to hear it! He is dead. Sirius is dead! How could he right after he promised me he would always be by my side? Right after he promised he'd be there for me! -I screamed at her startling everyone else, expect Lucius - I can't raise a child, let alone two on my own! He was supposed to be here.

- Hermione, you're not alone! I'm here like I've always been. - Kath tried, but I wasn't thinking strait anymore.

- NO! I want Sirius! - I screamed. Everybody else in the room was staying at bay, not saying anything - He wasn't supposed to die! He told me everything would be okay! He lied to me! He wasn't supposed to die! - I was sobbing now. I was having a hard time breathing so I put my hand on my chest and tried to calm my breathing and my heartbeat while Kath rubbed my back. - Please, tell me he isn't dead... Tell me this is only a bad dream... - I begged even thought I knew it was pointless.

- I wish I could Hermione. - She told me - I'm sorry I couldn't do anything... Had I been there I'd have made sure he... - I froze

- You weren't there? - I asked, disbelieve in my voice.

- No... - She answered with a careful look on her face. I got up and turned to face her.

- You weren't there! - I shouted at her - If you had been there Sirius would still be here! He would still be with me! It's your fault! - When I thought about this later I'd see how much unfair I'd be being, but at the time I needed someone to blame. But nothing I had said before was a match for my next words - Father was right you're useless! You are a failure! - As soon as the words came out of my mouth I regretted. There was a collective gasp and, before I could open my mouth to apologize to her, Kath slapped across the face.

- Hermione... - She said with a broken voice I had never heard from her - I already have a hard time getting up in the morning and pretending I don't want to kill myself because of him without your help. I was only trying to help you, as usual. - She said above a whisper, making her way outside.

- Kath... - I called, so I could try to apologize even thought I knew I had blown up everything  
>- You know... - She said turning around and she had tears running down her face - I've always had nightmares seeing his face and hearing his voice saying it, but hearing it from you, from all people, hurt more than all those years he stayed psychologically and physically torturing me... - She sobbed a bit and cleared her face, laughing a bit - But I guess, no matter what I do, you'll always be his little princess, right? - She said in a pained voice and left the house while I broke again.<p>

- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please... I'm sorry I made you cry again... Please, please forgive me! - I screamed, running after her, but I didn't find her. I fell on the ground and sobbed, bringing my legs to my chest and hiding my face.

I stayed like that until Harry lifted me and took me back inside.

- How could you say that to her? - Fred asked with a disbelieving look on his face. I started to shake my head.

- I didn't mean to. It just came out. - I said.

- It doesn't make it any better, Hermione. Especially after what she have done for you. - George replayed, he and his twin running after Lucius and Severus, who had ran outside, trying to find Kath. I started to sob again. I just lost another person in my life.

- I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please... I'm sorry I made you cry again... Please, please forgive me! - I muttered and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucius POV <strong>

– She couldn't have said that! – Fred said angry.

- How could she? – George continued, as angry as his brother – After everything Kath's been through, for her. – He huffed. We had stopped to rest a bit. It was already close to the down and we still haven't found. I had felt a twitch on my chest when I saw Kath crying and sobbing. Whatever has happened with her in her childhood had marked her greatly and I wanted to help. One thing I knew for sure was about a troubled childhood.

- Do you scent her here Lucius? – Severus asked.

- Very slightly, she just passed here. She went towards the beach, but that was around three hours ago, her scent is already fading. We had to find her soon. It's going to rain and it's going to be hard as hell to find her without having her scent to follow. – I warned.

- We know she is! – Fred and George snapped.

- She is going towards… - George started.

- … the beach, isn't she? – Fred completed.

- Yes… - I answered.

- She is at the cliff. – They finished together, and then his eyes widened – Bloody hell, she's at the cliff! – They shouted and started to run, Severus and I following them.

- What's the matter about having her on the cliff? – Severus asked.

- Her parents it's a very delicate topic to her. – Fred started to explain and George followed.

- Whenever it came on her birthday…

- Or her parent's death day…

- Or Hermione's birthday.

- Or whenever something reminded her of parents.

- She would do something completely stupid,

- That could have her killed.

- What do you mean something stupid? – I asked, felling my chest tight again.

- Like go out in the middle of the Forbidden Forest on a full moon. – George answered, followed by Fred.

- Or ride her broom above the Black Lake, dove in and stay five minute being deliberately attacked by Grindlows.

- And she would have spent longer if Fred and I haven't followed her.

- So you can follow the logic and see what she is up to being on a cliff! – They finished together. It took some time, since we couldn't apparate inside the island.

- We don't we talk to her through the necklace? – I asked.

- She doesn't answer. – Severus tried with his necklace.

As we arrived the cliff, the sea was already wild, the cold wind blowing like crazy and Kath was dripping wet with her arms open, at the edge, only on her underwear.

– Kath… - Severus called, but she jumped. I didn't think I just jumped after her. I dived in, trying to keep my eyes open, even though they burned, trying to find her. I grabbed her arm, yanked us up and swan with her to the beach. – Is she alright? – Severus asked, but I couldn't answer. The rain had already begun and Kath had no sign of reaction. I did mouth-to-mouth on her and soon she was coughing water and faced the ground, turning her back to me. She had a celtic crux on her entire back. If I had seen it from afar I'd thought it was a tattoo, _but seeing it so close… _I touched it. It was burned. An entire back burned scar. She flinched.

- Why are you here? – She asked in a hoarse voice. Severus conjured a cup, filled it with water and gave it to her.

- Are you insane? – I asked, angry – Why the hell did you jump? You could have been killed!

- Why do you care?

- You are important to - _me – _everybody. – _Because I felt my heart being ripped apart at the slight thought that you would die._

- Yes. I'm important in a fight… No one cares about me. No one ever did. Not my bloody parents, not my bloody sister, someone I did everything I could to protect. – She shouted getting up.

- Someone must have cared about you… - Severus tried – Your mother? – He asked, with a bit hope in his voice. I had asked earlier to him what had happened with her and I knew he didn't know. I knew that parent's subject was hard, not only to her, but to me and to Severus too, having always had harsh and abusive fathers. But nothing we have been through beat what she said next.

- My mother? – She laughed coldly – My mother cared about me, did she? The bastard I was obligated to call father had me tied up on the basement by my wrists and he had a huge silver crux made, because he saw on a movie that that to exorcise someone you had to burn a crux on their skin and thought it would be a good idea to have the theory tested on his failure daughter, who could move and burn things with her mind. – She shouted at us, and sobbed a bit – Do you know what my caring mother did? She stayed there, all the time, watching it and laughing as I cried. I was ten years old. And do you know why he did it to me? Because Hermione had broken their vase and she was scared he would be angry at her, so I, magically, fixed it! – She hid her face in her hands and crumbled down her knees.

I couldn't move.

I could barely breathe.

I felt my chest tighten again and I felt dizzy.

- So you see. No one gives a bloody damn about me unless they need something from me. – She whispered, sobbing. Before I could register what I was doing, I moved over to her and held her while she cried, still terrified by what she had been through – And Hermione doesn't need me anymore, she made that very clear. – She said, hiding her face in my chest.

- We care about you… - Fred and George said together, softly, tempting to move towards her, but deciding against it. I waited a little longer and lifted her on my arms and started to make my way back to the house.

- Go in first and make sure no one will bother her, alright? – I asked Severus, Fred and George, who nodded and walked in – Are you feeling any better?

- A bit, not much. – She answered, in a low voice – Why do you care, Lucius? – She asked in a tired voice. I took a deep breath.

- Because you became important to me. – Lucius said – I don't know what it is, exactly, that I feel for you, but I do and I've never felt it before. I like felling it. I will make sure I don't lose that felling, even if it sounds selfish.

- It does, - She answered – sounds selfish I mean. But you are being honest. I like that. – She mumbled and snuggled in my chest. I nodded and made my way towards the house, going straight to my room, ignoring everybody's quirked eyebrows and gasps as they saw her scar. As I entered the room, I had the shower running and put her under the hot water – You should take a hot bath too. And go change your clothes. – She said, lowly.

- Don't worry about me… - I answered, brushing her hair out of her face. She shook her head and pulled me to sit with her, snuggling closer to me, once I settled. The hot water against my cold skin felt really good, but having her on my arms in such innocent, yet such intimate moment, felt better.

After sometime, I had her to sit in front of me, between my legs and washed her hair, doing the same with mine after, to get the salt off our hair. I turned off the water and dried her body, carefully wrapping the tower around her. I had her sitting on the edge of the tub and entered the room, to find Draco close to the bed, with some pieces of clothes on his hand.

- Fred said she would need it. – He explained blushing a bit, having, only her underwear on his hands. I nodded and took it, completing it, taking a black silky shirt from my drawer – Why do you look so shaken up, father? – Draco asked, worry evident in his voice – Not only you, but also the twin and Uncle Russ. – I resumed the story she had told us and by the growing perplex look on his face, he felt close from how I did.

- I wish I could kill that bastard for doing this sort of things to her. – I said, irritated.

- Really? – Draco asked – You seem to care a lot about her…

- I do. I don't know why, but I do care a lot about her. – I answered – I'll give the clothes to her. Can you bring some food and water here? I'll try make her eat before she dozen off. – He nodded and left, with a weird look on his face. I shrugged and made my way back to the bathroom – Here, put some clothes on, so you can eat and then sleep. – I said giving her the clothes. She nodded and I exited the bathroom to have my own clothes put on. I was finishing buttoning my shirt when Kath walked out the bathroom, shaking a bit. I led her to the bed and covered her body with the sheets – Are you feeling better? – I asked once she settled. Before she could answer thought, Draco entered with a plate with fried steaks and pumpkin juice.

- How do you feel? – He asked, giving her the plate and rested the glass on the table on the bed side - Better?

- Now I am. – She said after swallowing – This steak is amazing. – While she ate I asked her to turn her back to me and started to comb her hip-longed hair. Soon, it was in beautiful and soft white curls. I noticed Draco weird glare towards me and raised my eyebrow to him. He motioned "later" and I nodded.

- Now, go to sleep. – I said after Draco left the room – I'll be right here – I pointed to chair in front of the window.

- Nonsense. – She said, pushing me towards the bed and giving me space on it.

- Katherine… - I started, but she shook her head.

- Please. It would help me sleep. – She asked. I nodded, downed the lights and lied beside her, watching her reaction. She grinned and snuggled close to me. I had my arm around her small frame and I took a deep breath. Strawberries and peppermint. – I killed them, you know? – She whispered after sometime and I looked down to see her looking everywhere but me.

- Whatever do you mean?

- I… I burned them. – She started to say in an automatic voice – They tried to kill me. I don't know what I did. I just remember running out of the house with a few clothes and Hermione and they screaming and burning. – She said – My uncle and aunt had been visiting town and had planned to pass by, so they saw and tried to help. But they were already dead. They sent me to Brazil for a few months. I needed to stay away. They were the ones who the boys know as Hermione's parents. – I felt something wet and hugged her closely, not wanting to see her crying ever again.

- You were defending yourself… - I whispered in her hair – You don't have to feel guilty for not wanting to die. – She nodded, but didn't answer, burring her face in my chest and sleeping easily.

It took me time to sleep, thinking of how much other ways the young woman in my arms have suffered and how much more she would suffer, before she could finally be happy. I entered in my dreamland wondering if she would let me make her happy.

I opened my eyes, rubbing them, with one hand. I felt extremely tired. I looked to Katherine, who was still asleep, laid on my chest. I started to brush her hair and think.

_What are my feeling for her? I certainly like her a lot. Romantically? I don't know. It's not the time to fall in love with anyone, but no one knows where we will be in the future… _

- Is she better? – Severus asked pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked over to see Blaise closing the door and joining Severus, Remus, Fred, George, Draco, Theodore and Harry at the end of bed.

- I don't know she hasn't woke yet… - I answered in a low voice.

- Keep talking about her like she can't hear you. – Kath said in a mocking voice, making us chuckle a bit.

- How are you? – Harry asked. She buried her head further in my chest and I chuckled.

- How is she? – Kath asked, sitting up, after sometime.

- She is in her room… On sleep potions… - Severus said.

- She was very upset yesterday… - Harry said and Kath snorted – Kath, she is really sorry…

- Yeah, right. – She dismissed him – I'm going to change my clothes. Have everyone to be ready in ten minutes. – She said leaving the room.

- I will try to talk with her… - Fred said, having Theo to follow him.

- Today is going to be awkward… - Draco said.

* * *

><p><strong>Kath POV <strong>

_I'm not going to think about it. _I kept saying in my head, but it didn't worked very well. I shook my head and putted my jeans on.

– Kath? – Fred asked – Mind if we come in? – I allowed and Fred and Theodore entered my room – Can we talk with…

- If it's about what I saw in Harry's party, it's okay. – I said, brushing my hair in a loosen braid.

- Kath… - Fred started, but I shushed him.

- Fred you are my friend. I know you. – I said, smiling – I knew you're gay a week later I met you. Even though you didn't know… And Theo I had my suspects about you. You got nervous whenever Fred was close to you...

- And you are okay with it? – Theo asked, hesitantly.

- It's my business to be or not okay with it, but if you really want to know, I even think it's cute. – I smiled, finishing the braid and got up, kissing they, both, cheeks – And don't worry I will wait for you two to come out, to mention anything. Let's go now! – I said, going down the stairs, hoping that the practicing would make me forget my nightmares and my reality.


	6. Chapter 6

**Guys, I'm so very very sorry for taking so long, but the college is hard... And restles... -'**

**Anyway, better late than never... Or I hope so.**

**Hope you enjoy it. ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Severus POV**

- Remus, I need your assistance. – I said, calling him to the library and giving him an Ancient Runes book and a drawn.

- H-how did you find this? – He asked in a fascination as he flipped the book's page.

- Nicole found it. She is helping Kath and me to decode the inscription above the veil. – I answered, guiding him to the desk we were. – We have the runes.

- You just need a…

- Valid variable. – Kath said, stepping out from the stacks. By the way her eyes were glowing one could say she was using the sight improvement potion-spell she used on her quidditch games. – And I think we found the right one.

- We found books on arithmetic that, if our understanding is right, says that the veil is tightly connected to astrology. – Nicole said, outing three books on the table – If we cross all the information the right way…

- I think we can figure out what the veil is. – Kath finished.

**Lucius POV **

- Well, I leave you to your thoughts then, my friend. See you at dinner. - Severus said, getting up, shaking the sand off his robes and going back to the house. I watched him until he entered the house, then turned around, caught up in my thoughts. We have been talking about Kath's behavior these last few days.

She had been rougher than normal, taking the children to their very limit and, mercilessly, push them further. Severus had come to me, to say that everyone who participated the training was dead asleep - except for me, but only because my resistance is greater than the kids, being what I am - and to say that everybody had come to an agreement that I should try and talk to Kath, since, according to them, I'm the only one she hears.  
>I'm sitting now, at the edge of the woods, the very begging of the beach, trying to figure out what how I was to come to Kath's room and what to tell her.<p>

I turned around as I heard the door at the house being open, figuring it would be someone - Moly - calling to dinner, to find out I wrong. I watched Kath make her way through the beach, heading to the woods, not noticing me. I got up and started to follow her, picturing she would go to the place she showed me weeks ago.

- I didn't think you for a stocking person, Lucius. - Kath said, not turning around, with a smile on her voice.

- Perhaps I only wanted to enjoy your company, dearest. - I answered, grabbing the basket on her hand and having her to entangle her arm to mine, while we walked to our destination. The way we walked, with our bodies so close to each other, her chocolate mint mixed scent so much more intense and stronger than normal, had my mind wondering on very naughty thoughts.

- Or you smelled the food I brought on this basked. You already snatched it away from me! - She accused, smirking. I looked down at her to see her very concentrated on the trail we were walking, even though, she had come here more times than I can count.

- You wound me, Red Riding Hood, taking me for the big bad wolf, when I'm here only to protect you. - I said and she laughed. The way she threw her head back, having her hair to swing around us, made her scent much more intense than it had been before.  
>- And eat my food. - She smiled, still not looking at me, which was starting to bother me.<p>

- And to eat your food. - I confirmed, laughing a bit.

We got to the lake a moment after that, still laughing a bit. Kath fixed the towel on the ground, spelling it so the wind wouldn't blow it away, while I putted the plates, glasses and food on it.

- You have two plates, two glasses, an amount of food I know you can't eat... Were you planning on allure me all this time? - I asked smiling, happy.

- I have no idea what you talking about, big bad wolf. - She answered, taking off her clothes, until she was only in a blue bikini. I couldn't stop my eyes from wondering over delicious looking body. She was small, not over 5'3, but had a frame that could be comparable to an hourglass. Her legs looked like went miles away. Her butt was tight and firm and larger than a lot of women, which that pleased me immensely. Her waist was small and her breasts too, but were rounded and lifted, and I was quite sure it could fit perfectly on my hand. I curled my hands in a fist, trying to ignore the way my pants had tightened just over the sight of her body. She looked like a sex goddess. Natural, sexy and utterly tempting.

- Are you going to enter? - She asked and jumped inside – Come on, Lucius. – She called, emerging in the middle of the lake – The water is quite warm. It will feel like a blessing after such a tiring day. – I got up, took of my clothes, transfigurating my underwear in a swimsuit, took a dozen strawberries in my hand and entered the natural pool.

- Want one? – I asked, offering it to her. She looked at my hand and down at the lake, refusing it and submersing again. I swam towards her and waited until she emerged, catching her arm. – What's the matter? – I asked. Her eyes didn't move away from my hand on her arms.

- Whatever do you mean? – She asked, her breathing a bit hard.

- All the time I've been here you never, not once, looked at me. You never looked to face. Why? – I asked a bit angry – I've never done anything to you, on or off Narcisa's control, so why you refuse to look at me.

- Lucius… This isn't a good time. – She put her hand around mine and, lightly, pushed it away – I can't look at you, because I don't think I can't deal with the consequences.

- What consequences? – I asked, exasperated. _She's not making any sense at all… -_ It's dark already, your eyes won't hurt looking at me. I don't think I'm ugly, so…

- Please, don't do this… - She asked, in a hurry voice – I- You are the only person around here I feel like I really can talk to about anything… I don't want to lose that for a stupid hope. I really don't have it in me to tell you, right now… I can't or want to lose whatever it is I have with you. – Her eyes were glued on the lake surface. I don't what made me do it, but I grabbed lightly her chin and lifted it, noting she closed her eyes. I smiled a bit and lowered my head until my lips touched hers.

It felt like an explosion had happened inside of me. My hand slid towards her neck and my arm snaked around her tiny waist, flushing her against me. She opened her mouth hesitantly and I let my tongue flick in her hot cavern, searching for her taste. Strawberries and mint. And something else I couldn't place. Something unique. Our tongues started to fight each other for domination.

- Bloody hell! – Kath said, stepping away from me and grabbing her necklace, which was shining. I was still in fogged mind from what had happened, so I didn't move. I watched as Kath touched my necklace and made her way out of the water, drying herself and putting her clothes – Lucius! – She called, and I shook my head looking at her with confusion – Come on. Emergence meeting. Something happened! Hurry up! – She said, putting the things back on the basket. I left the pool, magically putting my clothes back on and followed her through the woods. _Oh, damn it… Why we had to be called right now?_

**Harry POV**

- Are you ready for tomorrow? – Hermione asked me and Ron.

- I'll miss you a lot, but I think so. – I said putting the books on the trunk – Write me, okay?

- I will. You have to promise me if you have any trouble with paperwork and tests, or anything, ask me okay? Even though you've been taking the classes with me, just send an owl and I'll do my best to help, alright? – We nodded and I sat on the bed, beside her.

- Mione, I've noticed Kath's still not talking with you. – I said, grabbing her hand.

- You should apologize, Mione. – Ron said.

- She won't even look at me. Whenever I try to talk to her she simply ignores me. – Mione answered.

- Keep trying then… That's usually what I do with you and it usually works. – Ron says, smiling a bit, hugging her. She laughed a bit, punching him lightly. There was, then, a quiet knock on the door.

- You might want to hear this. – They said motioning to us to follow them. They stopped at a closed door where Ginny was kneeled.

- They've started already? – Blaise asked.

- They said some things about reports, but they are telling why they've called everyone here, right now. Here. – Ginny said, giving us the Extendible Ears.

- What's going on? – Ron asked.

- Dumbledore and Moody are here. – Theo said.

- They summoned every adult in this house to this meeting. I think they'll start the missions. – Draco said.

- We've found Voldemort's currently lair. – Moody said in his usual growl.

- We have also found that he has some prisoners there: Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnegan, Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood, Olivander and Collin Creeve. That are the one's we know about… - Dumbledore said and there were a few whispers.

- I'll guide. – Lucius volunteered – I used to be Parkinson Senior friend as a child and we used to explore each other's houses. – He explained.

- Very well. Lucius will guide the group through the house. – Dumbledore said – Katherine I want you to leading the team. Nymphadora, Arthur, Fred and Charlie will enter the house with both of them. Lupin, Moody, George and Bill will stay outside to help with taking the hostages out of there. They will be taken to the Grimmauld Place, where I'll put Pomona and Molly to take care of them. Severus will be inside to give you passage into Parkinson Manor. – Dumbledore said – I want to make sure that you all know that this mission is about to take innocent people into safety and not to kill death eaters, so be a quiet as you can. Katherine, what time do you want to take off to the mission?

- That depends. – She answered – How long do you think it'll take for us to get to the dungeons quietly.

- Around an hour. – Lucius answered after sometime – There are lots of traps and security spells that will take some time to go through the dungeons and to find everybody. – Lucius said – It'll probably take three hours to find and get everybody out, if we don't have any surprises.

- I suggest we start the mission, exactly 11:05AM. The ones who will enter the Manor must leave the train station by the time Hogwarts Express leaves the platform. The ones who are to stay outside the house will only leave the platform 11:20AM. – Kath said – Lucius and I will take Harry, Draco, Ginny and Theodore, accompanied by Fred and George. Nymphadora and Arthur will take Blaise, Ron and the Grenngrass sisters, Charlie, Bill and Remus will accompany the other group. The rest of the teams will be spread at the whole station, including before platform 9¾. You must to tell the kids to stay in that formation until they enter Hogwarts. No changing anyone in the group. At the school, they must walk in groups, two, three persons at least, and tell the other students to do it the same. They are to accompany the youngers to their classes too.

- Wouldn't it be better if you let the children stay with the ones they-re more affectionate to? – Nicole asked.

- No. If there is an attack and I'm quite sure there will be, if they are worried with their close friends they become easier targets. – Lucius said.

- Pay attention to the other passengers. If the children of the ones you know that are Death Eaters are not on the platform or on the trains or if the children note anything weird warn one of the agents in blue saying "the mousetrap is set", even if it's a false alarm, better safe than sorry. – Fred and George said, completing each other's sentences.

- And tell the students who want to help to protect the new years and youngers. – Kath completed.

- What happens if there's a surprise? – Penelope asked – At the Parkinson Manor I mean.

- We fight until all the hostages are out of there. That's our mission and we're not leaving until we complete it, not even if I have to die for it. – Kath said.

They discussed a few more things and ended the meeting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took so long, I had a moment of criativity block, if I do say so.**

**I'll make sure to write faster.**

**Ps. Thank you, irishbabygrl, for your review. It let me very happy. :D**

**This is a short one. I'll post another one this week.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Lucius POV**

- What am I going to do? – I said running my fingers through my hair.

"_- You cannot go! I will not allow you to! – I said, trapping George body in the wall, with my arm._

_- Of course I can! Let me go! – He said, trashing to try and get away._

_- Are you really trying to overpower an elemental? – I half asked, half shouted and he finally looked at me. Really looked at me – You're not the only one who's missing them. Hermione, me, Harry, Ronald, your parents, everybody! All of them! They are going through a rough time too! – I said, in a commanding voice, daring him to question me, which he didn't._

_- I feel like my heart is being punched. – George said, starting to cry, for the first time in three weeks, and sliding down the wall – I want them back! I need him back! It's my fault they were caught._

_- I know how you feel. – I said, sitting beside him. – But do you actually think that going out looking for them like crazy, with no clues whatsoever it's going to get any result other than get you killed? – I asked and he started to cry harder – Kath and Fred let themselves being caught so we could run. It's as much as my fault as it's yours and I feel as guilty as you, but if we will try and get them back, we will do it after planning. I know how you feel…_

_- It feels like my heart has pulled out of chest. I just lost my brother and my best friend. The other half of me. How can you know what I feel? – He asked, burring his face on his hands. He looked very much like a scared child, at this moment. I put my arm around his shoulders and let he cry out in my shirt._

_- I might not know you for a long time, - I started, taking a deep breath to sum my courage, to speak out loud for the first time – but I care very much for them too. I just lost a good and relatively close friend, which is something hard for me to find and… And the woman I'm in love with. – I said and he hugged me harder. That's how Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Harry, Draco and Theo found us: George crying on my chest and me shushing him. They left us like that, until Theo came closer and sat in front of us."_

I had come closer to George after that day. We had spent a lot of time together trying to make up plans to get George and Kath back. Without success. I was losing my mind, making plans, trying to figure out where they could have taken them. _I need to do something! I need to find them! I need to find her!_

**Hermione POV**

"_I looked over to see Lucius and George fighting with Dumbledore about going try and save Fred and Kath. It's been two months since that day. They went to try and save the hostages and in the end of the rescuing, they let themselves be captured so George, Lucius, Luna and a little blond baby that had been born while captive, whose mom`s died during birth, was saved._

_ Everybody was growing tired of looking for them, since there were no clues about where they were. The only ones who were restless about it were George and Lucius. I was sad. I knew they were alive, the Dark Lord wouldn't let them die so easily, which made me wonder if it was actually a good thing if they were still living. They were probably being tortured out of their minds._

_- Guys... - I said making everyone look at me in wonder - They are still alive, I have no doubts about it. But you are asking the wrong question. It's not "How are we supposed to fight with they hurt". It is "Can they fight?"_

_- What do you mean, Hermione? - Harry asked me with a worried look._

_- The Dark Lord would not kill them right away, since they've been so open with their unlike for him. He would torture them crazy. I'm not saying they shall not be saved, but they might not be able to help us._

_ Everybody went quiet. Everybody was, for sure, thinking the same things I did over the last three months. The kind of things that the Death Eaters could have done to them. That only gave Lucius and George more fuel to search and find them."_

After that day Lucius had taken over training the new members of the OP and AD, while the boys were here. It was Christmas holidays and there was no clue at all about their disappearance, when Severus came barging into the door, breathless and with a look of pain in his face.

- The Dark Lord called me an hour ago, along with every other Death Eater, to give a present to his highest ranked pets. – He said refusing a glass of water, but accepting a shot of firewhiskey Lucius offered – They brought Fred and Kath to the room. He introduced them as two of the main characters of the Order and proceeded to torture them reviving them until he needed potions to sooth their bodies pains, so he sent me to retrieve the potions, for him to continue to torture them. I don't know what he wants, but Kath already killed 9 snatchers and Greyback, with her bare hands, for trying to rape Fred and herself. They gave up that after Greyback's head went bouncing to Voldemort's feet. I don't know what you guys plan to do, but Voldemort doesn't seem to be stopping any time soon. You should…

- Hurry… - We turned around to look where the raspy voice had manifested itself.

- You took too long.

- We lost our patience…


End file.
